The Abramson Cancer Center (ACC) of the University of Pennsylvania was founded in 1973 and was one of the first Comprehensive Cancer Centers designated by the National Cancer Institute (NCI). Since its inception, the ACC has been continuously funded through the NCI CCSG. The ACC is a matrix center that facilitates transdisciplinary cancer research, education, and patient care. Its 318 members are drawn from 37 Departments and 8 Schools of the University and have $168,806,933 in research and training funding (annual direct costs), a 40% increase since 2004. Of these funds, $156,713,965 is peer-reviewed and $51,462,763 is NCI funded, this funding includes 16 NIH P01s, 5 P50s, 3 P30s, and 1 P20. Commensurate with the growth in funding, the ACC has more than doubled its assigned space since 2004 with the opening of the Perelman Center for Advanced Medicine, the Roberts Proton Therapy Facility, and the Fisher and Colket Translational Research Buildings. Through the development of integrated programs of laboratory, clinical, and population-based research, the ACC seeks to foster pioneering scientific discoveries that can be translated into new methods for cancer prevention, detection, and treatment. Currently, there are 11 multidisciplinary research programs in the ACC: Immunobiology, Tumor Biology, Tumor Virology, Cancer Therapeutics, Pediatric Oncology, Radiobiology and Imaging, Melanoma and Cutaneous Malignancies, Hematologic Malignancies, Breast Cancer, Tobacco and Environmental Carcinogenesis, and Cancer Control. The Cancer Center supports 13 Shared Resources, of which 2 are new and 2 have been restructured. The continuous development of strong Research Programs and leading-edge Shared Resources, the recruitment of outstanding faculty, and the acquisition of additional research space allow the ACC to support the research activities of its members. An ongoing strategic planning/implementation process allows the ACC to identify emerging cancer research areas for future development, while guiding current activities and resource allocations. The ACC supports a wide range of seminars and retreats and promotes interdisciplinary use of research space to facilitate interaction and collaboration among its members. Developmental funds remain critical for the support of faculty recruitment and the funding of innovative pilot projects with the potential for peer-reviewed funding and translation. The ACC has an engaged leadership focused on supporting the transdisciplinary cancer research of its productive membership.